He's my boyfriend not yours!
by auslly101
Summary: Laura Marano is a normal teenager, she has a huge crush on teenage heart throb Ross lynch but so does her best friend lily! When he turns up unexpectedly what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this is my new story, I got inspired from a convo between me and my friend haha please reply honastly!**

"he's my boyfriend!" Laura Marano said to her best friend lily "Ross lynch is mine" she agued back "face it lil, we will be lucky if we even meet him" Laura reasoned "I know but he's so hot!" Lily replied " tell me about it!" Groaned Laura "are you going to the club thingy tomorrow?" Lily asked "yeh cuz I heard theres going to be a singer, it will be someone rubbish though" said Laura "Haha imagine if its Ross lynch!" said lily "hahaha we can dream!" Giggled Laura *school bell* "ugh" groaned lily "see you in chemistry!" Replied Laura

ROSS'S POV

so tomorrow I'm performing at a kids club? Ross aside whilst pulling a face "yes you are, you need to decide 5 songs to sing" replied his manager umm so what about say you'll stay, better together, loud, it's me its you and my confessions?" Questioned Ross "that's fine" his manager replied

later on...

"thats it Maia! We're through!" Ross shouted "but rossydarling" Maia trilled we're to perfect! do you want too break my heart?" "Don't mind if I do" said ross.

**hi everyone! I'm soooooooo sorry it's the smallest chapter in history! The next one will be longer its just because I'm typing on it**

**on my iPod and auto correct is reallllyy annoying me!**

**#stay rossome!**


	2. Meeting him

**Hi everyone!**

**I feel so guilty that the last chapter was so short im sorry!**

**Here it goes **

**LAURAS POV**

"ugh I cant believe we had another test in maths!" complained Lily, "Oh come on lil! It wasent that bad!" I laughed "whatever swot" she answered while i faked cried. "What are you wearing for the club thingymajig tonight" lily questioned "1. Its not called 'club thingy or thingmajig' and 2. Ummm my blue Hollister t-shirt, jeans, my red Hollister jacked and my vans"i answered "gosh I didn't ask for full detail!" lily said whilst I rolled my eyes at her stupidness "anyyywwaaay..."i said "did you see that new video of Ross that came out 5 minutes and 34 seconds ago?!" "the one about how he grown to love music?" Lily asked me "yer" I replied "oh my gosh! Thats so old! " lily replied shocked, "This one came out 1 minute and 24 seconds ago! Its... its... its about..." she blurted out excitedly "TELLLL MMEEEE!" I screamed shaking her "HIS NEW PAIR OF JEANS!" she yelled "OMG" I fangirled as we did our 'Ross Lynch' hand shake, were not obsessive or anything...

**Ross's pov**

"ROSS WERE LEAVING IN 5!" my manager yelled at me "1 SEC IM JUST MESSING MY HAIR UP TO MAKE ME LOOK HOT" I yelled back "KK" he replied "MAKE SURE TO USE THE GEL I RECOMMENDED!" he screeched back "I HAVE" i replied... wow were strange. Haahhhaaaa anyywwaayyyy I'm going to peform soon (happy face :D) at a kiddies club (sad face ) "ROSS WERE GOING NOW" I heard someone yell "COMING" I replied

At the club...

This has got to be the smallest dressing room ever!

**LAURAS POV**

(The club person thingy )

"AND NOW! OUR GUEST PEFORMER... ROSS LYNCH!" He announced as my future husband walked onto the stage...

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IS THAT REALLY HIM OR IS IT JUST ME?" I asked lily beside me but she was out cold... i'm guessing she was shocked... "LILY!" i screamed down her ear as she woke up and we had the biggest fangurling moment EVER! (unaware that everyone was staring at us!)

**ROSS'S POV**

Wow... those 2 girls make me feel so welcome...

"Whats up everyone?!" i screamed down the mic then I started with 'My confessions'

When you see things in girls; physical attraction  
Oh oh oh oh [x2]  
I want you in my world; you'll be my addiction  
Oh oh oh oh [x2]

I want it so bad  
Your driving me mad  
Its killing me more than you know, oh  
The taste of your lips  
The curve of your hips  
I think that I'm losing control, oh

I can't help myself  
You are the mission  
Are you in?  
Its true; your my obsession  
I'm needing you  
Its a condition  
And I can't get through  
That's my confession [x3]

I've seen a million girls, none of them amaze me  
Oh oh oh oh [x2]  
Only when I'm close to toy I start acting crazy  
Oh oh oh oh [x2]

I want it so bad  
Your driving me mad  
Its killing me more than you know, oh  
The taste of your lips  
The curve of your hips  
I think that I'm losing control, oh

I can't help myself  
You are the mission  
Are you in?  
Its true; your my obsession  
I'm needing you  
Its a condition  
And I can't get through  
That's my confession [x3]

There's no one else I think about  
Its something I can't live without  
If wanting you is a crime  
Lock me up, I'll do my time  
I confess, I'm a mess  
Yeah that's my confession

When you see things in girls; physical attraction  
I want you in my world; you'll be my addiction

I can't help myself  
You are the mission  
Are you in?  
Its true; your my obsession  
I'm needing you  
Its a condition  
And I can't get through  
That's my confession [x3

"SO NOW LETS MAKE SURE YOULL SAY YOULL STAY!" I screamed down the mike

It's summertime, and you are all that's on my mind, Everyday.  
It seems like we, Could stay up and talk through the night.  
Oh what do you say?

Say you'll stay (hey-ey)  
Heyy ([Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey (Sta-ay)

No More running around, running around  
(No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)  
Running around,  
When I'm Around,  
Just say you'll stay.

Ramona's hair, (Ramona's Hair)  
She looks so cute in the clothes she wears. (Yep, So Cute Man)  
Her lips so sweet (Her lips so sweet)  
And when I walk her to the door, I'm thinking,  
Gee, Just give me one more kiss I'm begging please.

Say you'll stay (hey-ey)  
Heyy (Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey (Sta-ay)

No More running around, running around_  
__[ From: .net ]_  
(No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)  
Running around,  
When I'm Around,  
Just say you'll stay.

(And who-oo)

Who knows, when we are together,  
We never wanna go, oh-oh.  
(And you're not)  
For Any kind of weather.  
I just need to know, to know,  
That You,  
You'll be, there,  
Everytime I need you.

Say you'll stay ([hey-ey)  
Hey (Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey ([Sta-ay)

No More running around

Say you'll stay (hey-ey)  
Hey (Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey (Sta-ay)

No More running around, running around  
(No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)  
Running around,  
When I'm Around,  
Just say you'll stay.  
**LAURAS POV**

HE LOOKED AT ME OHH MMYYYY GGOOOSHHHH! I'M JUST FREAKING! Yeh i'm not obsessed or anything... HIS SINGINGS SOOOO AWESOME! "LETS TAKE A BREAK NOW!" HE YELLED, After I hyperventilated I went to the toilet by myself and then I walked straight into HIM "s ... so... sorry" I stutterd nervously "haha its ok" he said "so whats your name?" he asked "uummm uummm Laura" I finally remembered greatttt first impression laura! "Well nice to meet you Laura" he smiled, We then talked for a few minutes and then we... we... WE EXCHANGE BBM PINS! AGHHHH! Oh no nonononononnoo my name isn't omg it is! I THOGHT I CHANGED IT i thought to myself when I realised my bbm name was Laura Lynch! I was in such a rush to change it i changed it to Margret! It was so embarrassing. "Hey Laura" Ross said as he approached me

Well this is gonna be interesting...

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
